fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Foxy
Foxy= Foxy the Fox, also known as Foxy, also called the character in Pirate Cove, is a unique enemy in Five Nights at Freddy's. Behavior Five Nights at Freddy's Foxy is unique in the way that depending on how often the player has the camera openhttps://youtu.be/ujg0Y5IziiY?t=450, he will emerge from Pirate Cove faster or slower. If the player opens the camera too oftenhttps://youtu.be/ujg0Y5IziiY?t=433 or too little he will emerge faster, until he has left the cove. He runs down the West Hall and to the Office. Once he reaches the door, he will knock loudly and reduce the power by 1%. The amount of power Foxy takes increases each attack by 5%; starting at 1% then 6%, 11%, 16% and so on, although after the attack he immediately resets to Pirate Cove. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Foxy's head can be seen in CAM 04 in Fazbear's Fright. Foxy only appears in the minigames. On Night 4, he is lured to the Safe Room by Shadow Freddy, and is then dismantled by William Afton. However, on Night 5 the soul inhabiting him blocks the exit with the others to prevent William from escaping. A child with Foxy's mask is seen getting freed in Happiest Day. Ultimate Custom Night It should be noted that Foxy is vulnerable to the Death Coin. Appearance Five Nights at Freddy's Foxy the pirate is a maroonish color, and he wears an eyepatch on his face and a hook on his right arm. Foxy has a little bit of his feet and leg endoskeleton showing as well as his torso he also has pale short. Sounds Foxy's jumpscare sound. The sound that plays when Foxy is dismantled by William. Voice Lines Gallery Five Nights at Freddy's Teeth.jpg|Foxy showing his golden teeth. Foxy_eyepatch.jpg|Foxy with his eyepatch. Foxy_run_(2).gif Tumblr_nah2wetcnJ1rllf0lo1_500.gif|Foxy running down the hallway. Piratecovefoxy.jpg|Foxy in the Pirate Cove Foxypiratecoveleaving.jpg|Foxy Standing in Front of His Pirate Cove piratecove.jpg|Foxy Left the Pirate Cove Help Wanted Help Wanted teaser.jpg HwSpringbonnie.jpg Hw.jpg FNaFVRFoxy.jpg Special Delivery Foxy-Clean.png ufdws1dq7g041.jpg Trivia *Foxy's purpose in the game is to make sure the player frequently checks the video feed. This is meant to keep the player immersed in the horror of the game instead of exploiting the game's mechanic and simply camping out in the office, only closing the doors when they see an enemy approach. *He is the only animatronic to be seen running or walking. *Unlike Bonnie and Chica, Foxy doesn't stand at the door to wait for the player to close the door. *Like Bonnie, despite the name, Foxy is a male, according to the creator. |-| Withered Foxy= Withered Foxy (also fully known as Foxy the Pirate Fox) is an animatronic fox and an antagonist in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2''. Behavior Foxy's behavior in the second game differs greatly from the first. He can be first seen in the Parts/Service room, before heading to the hallway outside the Office, and will attempt to attack the guard from and there on out. Foxy cannot be countered by the Freddy head, leaving the flashlight as the only source of refuge from Foxy's attack. To make him return to Parts/Service, you must flash the light at him a few times while he is outside The Office in the hallway. After this process, you must raise and lower the monitor and Foxy will no longer be in the hallway. You can get rid of him just by shining the light, but you'll use more time and power in the process. Phone Guy explains this as "stunning him" and he'll go back to the Parts/Service room to repeat the cycle. If Balloon Boy enters the office, you will not be able to use the flashlight to ward off Foxy, thus will be left vulnerable to Foxy's attacks. Appearance Foxy's costume has become even more tattered in this game, with the fabric of his left ear and left hand being torn off completely, revealing the metal endoskeleton parts underneath. The sides of his face and chin are now much more pointed. The fabric on his lower torso has been ripped to the point it looks like its almost completely missing. Like Withered Chica, Foxy now has three toes instead of two toes from the first game. Function Foxy's function in the second game is to make you shine the light on him or to pay attention to him. Sounds Withered Foxy's jumpscare sound. Trivia * Flashing Foxy 5+ times with the flashlight will usually drive him off. On later nights, such as night 5 or 6, flash him as many times as possible to be safe * Foxy can appear on custom nights even with his AI set to 0. This is because his AI is bugged. Gallery Five Nights at Freddy's 2 fnaf2(1).jpg|A teaser image depicting Foxy with Mangle Foxy Down The Hall.png|Foxy in the Office Hallway Foxybonnie.png|Foxy in the Office Hallway with Bonnie Foxymangle.png|Foxy in the Office Hallway with Mangle 208.png|Foxy in the Parts/Service room foxy jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare (click to show) Eyeless Foxy.jpg|A rare image of Foxy that can appear when the player loads the game 341.png|Foxy's mugshot from the Custom Night FoxyMinigame.gif|Foxy Sprite in the Minigames 1B5BFAF4-20DB-4285-A512-929E510348F0.jpeg|Withers Foxy’s Jumpscare (picture) 20AB83CB-AF97-4757-AA67-1CAFF62FA856.png|Withered Foxy’s “POP Vinyl” Figure along with Withered Chica’s |-| Phantom Foxy= Phantom Foxy is a phantom animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Before jumpscaring the player, he can be seen standing in front of the box in the office that contains all the animatronic parts. He then jumps at the player and screams, causing errors to the ventilation and other things such as audio or visual Appearance Phantom Foxy has burn marks all over his body possibly foreshadowing the burning of the attraction. His left arm has an animatronic hand with 3 visible fingers. However, part of his right arm is missing up to the elbow part. His eyepatch covers his right eye, but his left eye now has a white glowing ring surrounding his white pin pricked irises. His endoskeleton teeth and his suit teeth are both visible. On his left ear, damage is visible. A lot of endoskeleton is visible, such as on his feet and legs, and part of his right arm also on where his ribs and diaphragm should be is also now visible. Behaviour FNaF 3 Rather than having a audible or visual cue to his appearance, Phantom Foxy appears in the Office at random. He stands front of the box of parts and, if the player is unable to lower the Monitor in time, lunges at the Guard, disabling the Ventilation System. As the week goes on he gets more aggressive and will appear more often. Help Wanted to be added Trivia * Phantom Foxy is the first Foxy to be missing a limb. * Phantom Foxy's jumpscare is almost exactly the same from the second game as it is in the third. * Phantom Foxy is the only animatronic in the game not to appear in any other place but his jumpscare place. * Phantom Foxy has lost one finger on his right hand. * Some Speculate that Foxy may be standing in front of the box of parts so he can get his left arm back with the hook as it is in the box. * Phantom Foxy, along with Phantom Freddy, is from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Unlike Phantom Chica, who her design is from'' Five Nights at Freddy's. |-|Rockstar Foxy= '''Rockstar Foxy' is a Rockstar Animatronic and the FNaF 6 version of Foxy, costing 2500 dollars in Smile and Servo's Inc. Ultimate Custom Night Voice Lines Sounds Rockstar Foxy's jumpscare sound. Gallery Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator C9273E2E-D564-4F72-896F-F26801257906.png|Rockstar Foxy, as well as Rockstar Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. RFStage.gif|Rockstar Foxy performing. 97343414-4BFD-4573-A67D-C6453D44C343.png|Rockstar Foxy along with Lefty and the other Rockstar animatronics in the Rockstars Assemble achievement. Ultimate Custom Night Rockstar FoxyCN.png RockstarFoxyUCN.png Rockstar Foxy Jumpscare.gif Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Phantom Animatronics Category:Haunted Category:Antagonist Category:Variations of Foxy Category:FNaF World Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Category:Entertainer Category:Withered Animatronics Category:Rockstar Animatronics Category:Characters in Books and Games Category:Fredbear's Family Diner Category:Help Wanted Category:Special Delivery